Tu hermanastra me gusta
by Miss Caos
Summary: Esto es de locos, ¿sabes? porque yo, en un principio intente odiarte y ahora, que te alejes de mí, me atormenta. /SakuHina/ [Contenido yuri]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

**Intrusa**

* * *

A estas alturas pienso que nadie debe dudar sobre lo que siento por Sasuke Uchiha ¿cierto?

Él es el chico más cool de toda la preparatoria. ¡En serio! Siempre con su mirada indiferente, fría, oscura, su cabello rebelde color azabache, sus hermosas facciones y esa actitud de chico malo, me hace babear.

Tal vez para muchos suene tonto, pero amo a este chico. ¡Lo amo! ¿Y saben que es lo mejor de todo?

¡Soy su amiga! Si, bueno, tal vez me encuentre en la famosa "Friend zone" porque Sasuke no ha dado indicios que yo le guste o que por lo menos le intereso, pero ser su amiga ya debe ser algo, ¿cierto? Estar al lado de tu primer y único amor es una ventaja, ¿cierto? ¡Ay, por favor no te quedes callada y di algo!

Mi cabeza cae el frío vidrio del espejo en mi habitación. Lo sé, lo sé, nuevamente estoy hablando conmigo misma. ¡Pero todo es culpa de mis padres por no haberme dado una hermana o hermano! Si la tuviese, por lo menos me estaría escuchando y yo no estuviese hablando con mi reflejo.

—Estoy muy loca –susurre, riendo y alejándome del vidrio para mirarme.

El uniforme se encontraba en perfecto orden, hoy no tendría ningún regaño por parte de mi madre por cómo lo uso, asi que pasaré desapercibida. Cogí un mechón de mi cabello rosa.

Rosa, sí, rosa, este es mi cabello y si se preguntan que si es teñido, créanme que recibirán un golpe en la cabeza por duda de mi cabellera. Tal vez me vea como una friki o quien sabe cómo, pero es mi cabello natural por más extraño que parezca.

¡No crean que son los únicos al pensar que soy rara! Yo también lo creo asi, pero vamos ¿Quién en este mundo no es raro?

Niego con la cabeza y tomó mi mochila, ya, tengo que irme a la escuela.

Con la ilusión de verlo otra vez, asi es, a mi adorado Sasuke, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrío como una tonta enamorada. Bueno, tampoco es que sea una boba completamente colada por ese chico, también tengo mi dignidad, pero es que, es tan sexy que me es imposible no verle con ojos de enamorada.

Bajo las escaleras de mi hogar con rapidez, vaya ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto rápida? En fin, no me importa.

Rodeo la mesa principal y veo que mis padres a tan tempranas horas ya se encuentran con el celular en el oído. Veo que mamá nuevamente ha hecho comida recalentada, diablos ¿cuándo será que pueda comer comida verdadera? Bueno, en la hora del almuerzo puedo robarle un par de bocadillos al bento de Naruto-baka y a la Ino-buta.

¡Sus madres cocinan delicioso!

— ¡Me voy! –gritó con un pan tostada en mi boca, colocando mis zapatos.

No recibo ninguna respuesta y no me duele, ¿saben? Estoy acostumbrada a que mis padres casi no me pongan atención. Me pueden dar todo lo que yo quiero, ropa, accesorios, celular, todo, incluso si quiero, un auto, pero lo único que pido de ellos es atención.

Bueno, bueno, ya, no tengo por qué pensar en estas cosas.

Salgo por fin de mi casa y me dirijo por el mismo camino en los últimos dos años, a mi escuela, Konoha Gauken Den. Es una buena escuela, no me quejo, además, no me importa que tan buena o mala escuela sea con tal de estar con Sasuke-kun.

* * *

En el transcurso hubo autos, semáforos, muchas personas, disgustos, contaminación ambiental como auditiva y etcétera, pero pude llegar sana y a salvo a la escuela.

Voy hasta mi locker y cojo mis zapatillas, dejando mis tennis. Me dirijo a mi salón en el último salón. ¡Al fin, mi último año en esta escuela! Pero ojo, que el estrés es mucho más que los dos años anteriores, porque todo se reduce a exámenes de admisión, pruebas sorpresa, proyectos, trabajos, puntos, carrera, futuro… ¡Kya! De solo acordarme mi cabeza comienza a doler.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Ah… esa voz.

—Naruto –veo al rubio parlanchín dirigirse hacia mí.

La verdad no sé porque es tan sonriente, bueno, Naruto es Naruto, siempre sonríe, pero notó un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules.

Naruto llega por fin y yo veo a su costado, buscando a mi príncipe azul, pero esta vez no está al lado derecho, a 20 cm de distancia del codo de Naruto.

¿Acaso Sasuke-kun no vino a la escuela? Él es muy puntual y nunca llega tarde a clase.

— ¿Y dónde está Sasuke?

—Ah, olvide decirte. Hoy Sasuke no vendrá. Ya sabes, asuntos familiares.

— ¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar decirme algo tan importante?!

Le jaló de la oreja. Sí, sí, pueden odiarme por tratar asi a Naruto, pero ¡vamos! Que harta en serio.

Pónganse en mi lugar.

— ¡Wa! Sakura-chan ¡Eso duele, 'ttebayo!

— ¡Pues te dolerá más si sigues quejándote!

—Sakura, si sigues jalando la oreja del baka de mi hermano terminarás por arrancársela.

Parpadee y alce la mirada para ver el hermano mayor de Naruto, Menma. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver doble Naruto porque ambos son gemelos y en serio, si se parecen, pero esta vez Menma tenía el cabello… ¿negro?

— ¿Qué te paso? –pregunte sorprendida y dejando la tortura de Naruto a un lado.

Solo veo como Menma mira de mala manera a Naruto que se sigue quejando como una niñita por su oreja.

Quiero reírme y eso está mal porque estamos hablando de Menma Uzumaki, el chico más, más gruñón (no como Sasuke) de la escuela que por el menor comentario (sobre todo si de él se trata) te deja en sillas de ruedas.

Mejor controlo mi risa y lo veo, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Prefiero no decirlo –musita y sigue su camino, sin esperarnos, pero eso es tan típico de Menma.

Yo por mi parte, suspire y miró hacia la entrada, donde todos los demás alumnos siguen llegando.

Hoy, al parecer y como Naruto lo ha dicho, Sasuke no vendrá.

Eso me pone triste.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡No me grites en el oído, Naruto!

— ¡Es que no me hacías caso!

Me calmó, Naruto no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa, sino es más bien mi tonto corazón enamorado que se siente desbastado al no ver el rostro de ese galán que me quita el sueño.

Empiezo a caminar, con el ánimo decaído, acompañada de Naruto que habla sobre un nuevo videojuego que apenas salió al mercado.

* * *

La tan esperada hora de salida llega por fin. ¡Ah, como la extrañe!

Y si ustedes creen que porque ya no aguantaba estar en la escuela, se equivocan.

La verdadera razón es porque voy a casa de Sasuke-kun a entregarle las tareas del día de hoy, y como sé que es un chico aplicado, no me cerrará la puerta en mis narices como otras chicas.

—Sakura-chan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué tienes una bandita en la mejilla?

—Ah, me caí por ahí –respondí.

Mentira.

Como dije, Sasuke Uchiha es el chico más cool de toda la escuela y como todo chico cool tiene, lamentablemente, su club de admiradoras al cual yo fui parte, pero eso fue pasado, además, me estoy desviando del tema. Ejem, como decía, Sasuke tiene muchas fans que solo están viendo que oportunidad aprovechan para acercarse a Sasuke, tal como está, pero ¡no señor! Yo fui la vencedora de esa sangrienta batalla (y no hablo literalmente).

Muchas que intentaron quitarme el prestigiado honor de robarme esta divina oportunidad, ahorita mismo se encuentran en el hospital recibiendo atención médica.

—Te ves terrible –susurra Menma observándome, siendo secundando por Naruto.

Yo solo los ignoro.

Oh no, nada puede cambiar mi humor. ¡En su cara, Naruto y Menma! Ni si quiera tenerlos cerca de mí me quitarán esta linda sonrisita de muñeca que traigo.

* * *

Después de decirle al vigilante de la residencial en donde Sasuke vive, los tres pudimos entrar. Aun me siguen sorprendiendo las enormes casas de este lugar, pero de inmediato recuerdo que Sasuke es rico, bueno, su padre es rico.

Caminamos un par de casas para llegar a mi destino y nos hemos topado con un camión de mudanzas.

« ¿Camión de mudanzas? » pienso en mi interior.

La última vez que vi un camión de mudanzas en frente de la casa de Sasuke fue cuando su hermano mayor, Itachi, se mudó al querer ser independiente y cuando la madre de Sasuke, falleció.

Miró a Naruto y a Menma, notando que ellos también están confundidos por esto. Además, veo un hermoso auto negro en la entrada, el cual es el del padre de Sasuke, Fugaku-san.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Ese hombre me da miedo, es mucho más serio que Sasuke.

De los tres, yo soy la que inicia a caminar hacia la entrada; la puerta está abierta porque algunos empleados están llevando muebles al interior. Nos quedamos un rato afuera, dudando sobre entrar o no entrar. Tal vez, debí o debimos de haber venido en otro momento.

— ¿Qué hacen allá afuera, chicos?

Me giró y veo con mis propios ojos a Itachi.

Ok, este día sí que es raro.

Primero; Sasuke falta, la persona más puntual que he conocido, ha faltado sin razón alguna.

Segundo; veo a Itachi Uchiha.

¿Qué falta? ¿Qué me bese un chimpancé?

—Ah, yo… –carraspee —. Venimos a darle esto a Sasuke-kun, es la tarea de hoy.

Itachi sonríe ligeramente y nos invita a pasar, tímidamente le devolví el gesto mientras entraba a la casa acompañada de los gemelos Uzumaki.

Cuando entramos, toda la decoración seguía intacta, pero algunas cosas, tal como retratos de la familia Uchiha con Mikoto-san, ya no estaban en los lugares que yo recordaba.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí, Itachi? –Naruto fue el primero en preguntar y Menma le da un codazo por su falta de educación a la hora de preguntar.

—Pues, se podría decir que hay nuevas personas aquí –explica, ligeramente nervioso.

¿Un Uchiha nervioso? ¡Eso sí que es digno de ver!

— ¡Itachi-kun!

Oigo una voz suave y delicada, giro mi cuerpo y veo a una hermosa mujer caminar hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho, hacia Itachi.

Ella se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos mira.

—Oh –exclama y la veo de cerca, sí que es guapa y muy elegante, tiene el cabello largo y de tono azulado, su piel es muy blanca y sus ojos son como dos perlas preciosas —. ¿Con que ustedes son los amigos de Sasuke-kun?

—Eh, sí, somos amigos de Sasuke –afirme y la mujer me sonrió.

—Sakura, Naruto, Menma –nos llamó Itachi y lo miramos —. Ella es Hinako Hyuga. Es la esposa de nuestro padre y nuestra madrastra.

—Encantada de conocerlos.

¿M-M-M-M-Madrastra?

¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

—Ah… –diablos, no sé qué que decir en esta situación. ¡Fue obvio que no debí de haber venido en este momento!

—Igualmente, Hinako-san –Naruto y yo fuimos salvados por Menma, que hizo una ligera reverencia, la cual mi rubio amigo y yo imitados, sonriendo un poco incómodos, bueno, en mi caso, muy incómoda.

—Por cierto, ¿para qué me necesitaba, Hinako-san?

Hinako-san se giró hacia Itachi y le sonrió.

—Venía para preguntarte por mis dos hijas. No las he visto por todo este tiempo –un momento, acaba de decir ¿hijas? —. ¿Tienes una idea de donde puedan encontrarse?

—Seguramente están con Sasuke. Escuche parte de Hanabi-san que quería jugar ajedrez con Sasuke.

—Ay, esos niños, siempre compitiendo.

La conversación que mantenían Itachi y su nueva madrastra para mí fue lejana, porque todavía la palabra 'hijas' seguía rondando en mi mente.

Escondí mi mirada bajo mis mechones rosados y apreté los cuadernos que tenían en mis brazos.

« ¿Hijas? » ¿Dos chicas vivirían bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke? ¿Acaso una de esas 'hijas' se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Sasuke?

¡Esto es una pesadilla! No puede haber otra chica que sea más cercana a Sasuke que yo. E-E-Es imposible.

¡Por un demonio! ¿Cómo voy a conquistar a Sasuke cuando hay dos chicas más bajo el mis techo que mi futuro novio?

Vamos, Sakura, mantén la calma, tal vez solo sean dos niñas, pequeñas, no puede ser tan grave. Pero ¿y si son de tu edad? ¿O mayores? Bueno, una de ellas puede echarle el ojo a Itachi, pero ¿la otra? ¿Interesarte en Sasuke?

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Sasuke es el chico más guapo que has visto! Está claro que una de ellas le va a echar el ojo y esto no puedes permitirlo.

¡No señor!

— ¡Oh, ahí están!

La voz de la mujer me hizo salir de mis pensamientos para levantar la mirada y ver a Sasuke bajar de las escaleras. ¡Dios, se veía tan guapo con ropa casual!

Levanta la mirada de su celular para mirar primero a la mujer y después mirarnos a nosotros, frunciendo el ceño.

¡Aquí, la única que tiene que estar enfadada, soy yo!

¿Cómo pudo Sasuke no decirme esto? ¡¿No se supone que soy su única amiga mujer?!

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunta cuando llega a nosotros.

—Solo estamos acompañando a Sakura –responde Menma.

—Sí, Sakura-chan se ofreció a traerte en persona los apuntes de hoy, teme.

— ¿T-Teme? –preguntó Hinako-san con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Sasuke solo frunce el ceño y mira a Naruto que, se pone un poco nervioso.

—Es asi como Sasuke y Naruto-kun, se hablan, Hinako-san –explica Itachi, ligeramente incómodo, tal parece que la nueva madrastra de los niños Uchiha no está acostumbrada a escuchar este tipo de palabras.

—Ah, entiendo –ella sonríe.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Nuevamente levantó la mirada a las escaleras para ver como una niña. Si, una niña con las mismas características que Hinako-san, solo que esta niña tiene el cabello castaño, baja de las escaleras, llegando hacia Sasuke y notando nuestra presencia.

— ¿Uh? –nos mira con sus ojos aperlados, solo que no tienen la suavidad que Hinako-san, de hecho, tienen el mismo brillo que Sasuke, arrogantes y altaneros —. ¿Quiénes son ellos, Sasuke-kun?

—Hanabi –interviene Hinako-san —. Recuerda tus modales.

La pequeña suspira y nos mira.

—Ellos son los amigos de Sasuke-kun –comenta Hinako-san —, amablemente se han ofrecido a traerle su tarea –ella nos mira y nos sonríe —. Ella es mi hija menor, Hanabi.

—Mucho gusto –nos dice, pero estoy segura que es más por pura obligación que por gusto.

Yo le sonrió a la pequeña, sintiendo en mi corazón un poco de alivio en ver que se trata de una niña en lugar de lo que a mi mente llegó.

—Igualmente, Hanabi-san.

—Oi, ¿tu cabello es teñido?

Mi sonrisa se congela.

—Hanabi.

—Creo que mejor vamos a mi habitación –nos dice Sasuke, jalando de mi mano.

¡Mi mano! Yo le veo sorprendida, topándome con su espalda que comienza a subir las escaleras, sintiendo los pasos de Naruto y Menma detrás de mí.

—Con permiso –susurra educadamente.

¿Qué hago yo? Me dejo hacer, no es que todos los días Sasuke me tome de la mano, tengo que aprovechar este momento.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías nueva mamá, teme?!

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta y bruscamente soltó mi mano, las preguntas por parte de Naruto (en su mayoría) cayeron sobre el Uchiha.

Sasuke solo miró a Naruto por unos largos segundos, callándolo, para después encaminarse hacia su escritorio personal y dejar los cuadernos que yo misma le entregue.

—Hmp, hace un mes me entere que mi padre mantenía una relación más allá de la amistad con Hinako-san –confeso, dejando caer los cuadernos que produjeron un sonido sordo.

La habitación se sume en silencio y yo solo veo a Sasuke parado en frente del ventanal; Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de Sasuke y Menma solo se recargó en una de las paredes hojeando un libro al azar.

— ¿Y-Y eso no te alegra? –me aventuro a preguntar y los gemelos me miran de inmediato.

Creí que en todos estos años el silencio por parte de Sasuke, yo ya podía acostumbrarme, pero, justo ahora, me siento incómoda.

—No lo sé –contesta después de un momento, girándose y con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos —. Mi padre e Itachi están… cómodos con ellas. Y no lo niego, son… agradables, pero… creo que, de alguna manera, siento que mi padre quiere sustituir a mi madre con Hinako-san.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó de nuevo.

—No lo sé –vuelve a responder, levantando la mirada —. Solo, lo siento asi.

Una vez más todos nos sumimos en el silencio, incómodo porque no sabemos que decirle a Sasuke. ¡Ni si quiera yo sé que decirle! Es en estos momentos en que me cuestiono sobre si soy suficiente amiga de Sasuke.

Es que, estoy aquí parada, observando a Sasuke que silenciosamente necesita palabras que lo re confronten, pero de mis labios no sale nada.

Dios ¿Qué hago?

Un ruido seco se escucha al otro lado y yo giro mi rostro de inmediato. ¿Qué pasaba al otro lado?

Escuchó a Sasuke suspirar y lo veo negar con la cabeza, sonriendo… esperen, esperen… ¿sonriendo?

¿Sasuke está sonriendo? Bueno, no es una sonrisa de esas enormes, pero es una ligera, bastante ligera, casi nula, pero está sonriendo.

No nos dice nada, solo empieza a caminar como si nosotros tres no estuviésemos aquí. Abre la puerta y sale, y yo lo sigo de cerca.

Estamos en el pasillo y veo que va a la puerta de la habitación continua. La abre y se mete.

La habitación está vacía, solo algunos botes de pinturas y unos cuantos muebles envueltos en plástico y sabanas, pero si creen que esto me llama la atención, están equivocados.

Mi cuerpo se queda estático mientras veo como Sasuke se agacha y lleva su mano a su mejilla derecha, sonriendo con burla y con la otra, levantando la sabana, dejando ver a una chica que tose ligeramente.

—Hmp, eres una tonta, ¿sabes?

—L-Lo lamento, Sasuke-kun.

Es una voz de campanita, dulce y agradable, casi silenciosa.

Cuando Sasuke quitó la sabana, pude verla. Ver la segunda hija.

Si por un momento mi corazón latió aliviado, ahora volvía a latir desenfrenado, casi loco, lleno de miedo.

Tiene el cabello largo, muy largo, negro, completamente negro con destellos azulados. Piel blanca y a simple vista suavecita, como una muñequita inglesa. Pestañas largas y hermosas. Ojos aperlados con un ligero toque lila, tímidos pero preciosos. Manos pequeñas. Cuerpo perfecto ¡ni cien años metida en el gimnasio podría tener ese cuerpo! Y tampoco, volviendo a nacer, podría tener esos… esos… ¡ese busto!

¡Ella es bellísima!

Y era la hermanastra de mi Sasuke.

* * *

—_Chicos, ella es Hinata Hyuga y, es mi hermanastra._

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos~:

**Proyecto SakuHina/HinaSaku, realizado.**

**Sobre aviso, no hay engaño.**


End file.
